Sentimientos
by Darkking Nagai
Summary: Desde que Eren entro a la legión de reconocimiento todo ha estado muy tranquilo, un día Levi se molesta con el por no cumplir sus labores y le pide que mas tarde vaya a su habitación para darle una reprimenda y un merecido castigo; al llegar a la habitación de Levi, Eren abre la puerta, y no se esperara que clase de cosas pasaran a partir de ese momento ... (LevixEren)


**Hola esta es mi primer fanfic en esta pagina así que espero y les guste mucho; si llego a tener un error ortográfico no duden en decirme yo estaré agradecida y tratare de mejorarlo gracias ;D.**

**Advertencias(contenido del fanfic):**

***Yaoi**

***posibilidad de spoiler(recomendado tener visto todo el anime o el manga del capitulo 1 al 34)**

***uso de modismos de respeto(san,chan,kun,sama,tan,etc.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1 Castigo<strong>

Era de mañana, estaba barriendo la entrada de ese inmenso cuartel que tenia la forma de un castillo,cuando mire al cielo se me vinieron muchos pensamientos a la mente:

ha pasado un poco de tiempo desde que me uní a la legión de reconocimiento, desde entonces todo a estado muy pacifico; me gusta este lugar ya que el sol y las nubes se pueden apreciar de una manera preciosa; sin embargo las noches,...son lo único que odio ya que en ese frió y lúgubre sótano las noches son largas y horrisonantes con su gran obscuridad.

Me quede pensando un buen tiempo, hasta que escuche que Petra-san llamaba para ir a comer; deje la escoba en un lado y me fui caminando hacia el comedor.

Al llegar, todos estaban sentados en el comedor a excepción de el comandante Erwin y el cabo Levi, al sentarme unos minutos depuse llegaron, se veían algo molestos y todos los mirábamos con duda; después de un buen rato Petra-san sirvió la comida junto con la ayuda de Auruo-san, se sentaron y todos empezamos a comer en el lapso de la comida el cabo empezó a hablar:

Levi: ¿todos terminaron sus tareas?

Todos en ese instante respondieron que si excepto yo, vi la cara del cabo y se veía algo molesto.

Levi: Eren ¿no terminaste tus tareas? cierto

Eren: no...solo barrí la entrada

Levi: dame una buena explicación de la razón por la que no terminaste, si desde la mañana se repartieron estas tareas

Eren: no, la hay señor

Levi: bien entonces... habrá un castigo ejemplar

Eren: si, señor

Levi: Ve a mi habitación en dos horas hay te diré cual sera tu castigo

Después de eso el se retiro molesto y yo me sentía horrible, tal vez solo haya sido un pequeño retraso pero debo de aprender a hacer las cosas cuando se me indiquen, eso es por lo que no negare mi castigo.

Un rato después todos se retiraron yo me quede a ayudarle a Petra-san a recoger lavar los platos.

Petra: gracias Eren eres de mucha ayuda

Eren: no hay de que después de todo no puede hacer todo usted sola

Petra: eres muy amable,me hubiera gustado ayudarte cuando te re gallaron, sin embargo cuando algo pasa por la mente del cabo nadie lo puede cambiar de opinión... lo siento

Eren: no pasa nada solo fue una reprimenda, no hay nada de que preocuparse

Petra: tal vez sea así, pero ten cuidado la próxima vez

Eren: gracias lo tendré

Paso una media hora y terminamos de lavar los platos, aunque parezca poco eran demasiados plato, que bien que ayude a Petra-san si no lo hubiera echo ella aun no habría acabado; Al terminar me fui a ver si podía hacer algo para ayudar antes de que pasaran la hora y media que me quedaba, antes de ir por mi castigo, divague por otra media hora hasta que encontré a Erd-san que me pregunto si le podía ayudar a limpiar el establo, yo acepte gusto ya que ese era uno de los trabajos que no logre terminar.

Erd: Eren, no te sientas mal por esa reprimenda y el castigo no creo que sea tan malo

Eren: gracias Erd-san, no hay nada de que preocuparse

Erd: me alegro, que lo tomes con optimismo

Paso otra media hora mas, realmente el tiempo se iba rápido, ya solo me quedaba treinta minutos; decidí irme a relajarme un poco en el jardín,al llegar me recosté y mire hacia el cielo y muchas dudas venían a mi cabeza, ya que me preguntaba porque todos me consolaban diciéndome que todo estaba bien tal vez seria porque me consideraban un niño o tal vez solo porque se sentían mal, yo no lo entendía del todo bien, pero lo que mas me intrigaba era que clase de castigo me daría el cabo, era realmente un misterio, espero que no sea algo muy difícil, o violento yo solo no se supongo que yo no lo escogeré; tras pensar y pensar mis ojos se cerraron y me quede dormido.

Al despertar ya habían pasado cuarenta minutos, se me hizo tarde; Tan pronto como me levante salí corriendo hacia la habitación del cabo, al llegar toque la puerta y dije.

Eren: lo lamento se me hizo tarde, puedo pasar

Levi: Pasa

Esas palabras se oían molestas, yo entre con la cabeza agachada y todo lo que pude hacer es decir.

Eren: lo siento

Levi: no pasa nada solo fueron 10 minutos, solo cierra la puerta y acercarte

Me sorprendió su comprensión, ya que se supone que el estaba molesto, seria porque el castigo seria muy duro, realmente no lo se; cuando cerré la puerta me hacer que a donde el estaba.

Levi: Eren, no fue grave ni mucho menos lo que hiciste... pero te daré un castigo que tal vez te guste

Eren: que tal vez me guste...¿Qué clase de castigo sera?

Levi: solo quédate quieto y déjate llevar

Eren: a que se refiere con... ehh

Sin darme cuenta cuando acorde me tiro sobre la cama y empezó a desabotonare la camisa, yo sorprendido dije.

Eren: qu-e esta haciendo

Levi: no lo dije es tu castigo

Eren: ehh... que demonios

Levi: solo déjate llevar y te sentirás bien

El junto mis manos y las amarro con una especie de cuerda, y empezó a lamer desde mi cuello hasta mis pezones; yo estaba desconcertado como podía estar pasando esto, empece a decirle que parara pero no me hizo caso y lo único que dijo fue.

Levi: Eren... solo quiero...hacerte mio

Después de esas palabras quede impactado, no podía creer que el cabo me estuviera haciendo esto y que lo tome como un castigo, eso es horrible; yo siempre lo respete y el ahora ...

Eren: lo que hace es algo.. horrible

Levi:... entonces lo haré aun mas horrible de lo que es ahora...

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p><strong>Espero y les haya gustado el capitulo, tratare de subir el segundo cap. lo mas pronto posible ;D y tal vez haya un poquito de lemon e.é<strong>

**Recuerden que si tuve faltas ortográficas díganme para me para mejorarlas.**

**Dudas,comentarios,recomendaciones,opiniones,etc; son bienvenidos *-*  
><strong>

**sin mas que decir hasta el próximo Capitulo C: ... **


End file.
